


The Sleep and Subsequent Torture of A Spider (and other oneshots)

by pjolarry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lack of Sleep, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, abusive Tony Stark, i love tony irl dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjolarry/pseuds/pjolarry
Summary: Basically, Peter is suffering at the hands of Tony Stark and the Avengers. His class finds out.(I love Tony Stark and The Avengers IRL, they're just assholes for the plot.)
Kudos: 4





	The Sleep and Subsequent Torture of A Spider (and other oneshots)

"No, no, no, no, please" The boy begged in one long breath. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared up at the man towering over him. He clung to the ragged purple blanket that was covered in bloodstains.   
"Please, I'm so tired, I'm so tired I just wanna sleep please, Mister, let me sleep, let me go. I can't do this anymore, please "The boy cut himself off with another wave of sobs. The man looking down at him was supposed to be nice, why was he hurting him? Why couldn't he breathe? why couldn't the man just leave him alone? He couldn't be his perfect superhero, he just wanted peace. He just wanted to sleep.

"You've got no choice, kid." The man, said "You need to go and stop crime, look out for the little guy remember?"  
The boy shrunk further back into the mess of rocks. His voice cracked, and he was sobbing. Dark circles ringed his eyes "Please I can't- I'm so tired. I haven't slept in days. Leave me alone." The boy's attempts to escape became even more manic as the man advanced towards him with a syringe clutched in hand. The boy's hands were cut and bleeding, and jagged scars covered him, crisscrossing like barbed wire. "No! No! Don't inject me again. It stops me from sleeping. I'll do anything. Please, I just wanna sleep." The boy clawed at his torturer's arm, and then there was screaming, and he was vaguely aware it was him, and then the syringe was plunging deeper into his arm. There was a voice, and a hand shoving his suit towards him. And Tony Stark was laughing, and the rest of them, the avengers, they were just watching, why didn't they help? They were meant to be family. They said they were family.

The clip cut out. The children in his class turned to look at him, their expressions terrified.  
"Parker? What was that?" His teacher said, concern lacing their voice.  
The boy (His name was Peter Parker) just shrugged "That," He said with a bitter smile "Was a look into my screwed up life, and all the stuff that comes with it. Are you happy now? You've got your answers and now I have to go."  
He tried to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He hissed in pain and drew back, cradling his bleeding arm to his chest.  
"You idiot!" He glared at the person who had grabbed him "You tore my stitches. Do you know how expensive medical gear is?"  
When the kid who had grabbed him ignored him, Peter asked again, venom lacing his voice. The kid flinched and shook their head.  
Peter glared round at the room.  
"Not a word of this to anyone, do you understand me?" Peter threatened.  
Just then, Flash spoke up. "What the hell was that, Parker?" Flash asked "Why couldn't you sleep? I bet you were just lazy. You're just weak."

Peter turned around, advancing on Flash in anger "That video was taken by your precious Avengers." Peter snarled "They wouldn't let me sleep for days, sometimes weeks on end. You have no idea what its like, and I hope you never know what is like. The only reason I'm not dead is because I ran. I ran and never looked back, because those people, those so-called heroes of the world, are worse than any villain."


End file.
